


over the threshold

by ImSoSupernova



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Relationship Discussions, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoSupernova/pseuds/ImSoSupernova
Summary: Cris and Joana spend some time discussing their relationship before their wedding.





	over the threshold

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all!! this fic was inspired by the song "oblivions" by the national, which is like one of the most joana songs ever. please enjoy!! <3

“Here."  
  
Amira reaches up around Cris’s neck to help her with the necklace clasp. Cris watches as the pendant falls against the hollow of her throat, the shape of the wings casting a delicate shadow. “Perfect, thank you, Amy,” she says, turning around to smile at her friend.

“Of course.” Amira grins at her. Then, her face turns serious. “You nervous?” she asks. 

Cris shrugs. “Yeah, of course I am,” she says. “But...also, not really. I  _ know  _ her, you know? I know...this is right. _ This _ is what I want.”

Cris can’t help beaming as she says this, as she thinks of Joana, getting ready in the next room, waiting to walk down the aisle with her soon. Amira smiles back, and pulls her into a hug. “Look at you,” she says. “My best friend, Cristina Soto. All grown up and in love, ready to get  _ married.  _ Who would’ve thought back in high school that this would be you?”

Cris laughs. “Definitely not me, that’s for sure!” 

“But you’re happy?” 

Cris looks in the mirror, at her long white dress, hair in her classic two-braid style, and the necklace that Joana gave her a second time, this time successfully, the night she asked her to marry her. 

“Completely,” she says.

 

Amira leaves to go help Viri with some last-minute decorations issue, and Cris sits alone in her dressing room, tapping her fingernails against her phonecase and waiting for it to be time and for her friends to come get her. There’s a clock ticking somewhere. She can hear it. She starts to tap her nails along with the noise.

“Hey.”

The voice makes her jump. Cris turns to see Joana in the doorway, all dressed up in her suit, hair tied back into a high bun. 

“Hey,” Cris says, smiling. “You know, you’re not supposed to see me before the wedding.”

Joana laughs. “Screw superstition,” she says. She makes her way into the room and sits down on the chair next to Cris. “You look  _ fucking  _ beautiful,” she says, “see, I needed to prepare myself.”

Cris feels her cheeks heat up. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” she says. “In fact, you look so good I’m this close to saying let’s ditch the wedding and go on our honeymoon  _ now.” _

Joana smirks. “Now, there’ll be plenty of time for that later,” she says.

Cris laughs. She leans over to close the distance and kiss Joana softly.

“Now,” Joana says when they break apart, “I’m  _ sure  _ that’s against some sort of ancient wedding rule.”

“Well,” Cris says. “Screw superstition, right?”

“Right.” Joana kisses her again. And again. And again. 

“I’m so happy I met you,” Cris whispers after a little while, holding Joana’s face in her hands. “You changed my life, you know?”

Joana closes her eyes and ducks her head, and for a moment, Cris is confused. But then she pulls Cris close again and buries her head in her shoulder, and Cris realizes she’s crying. “Oh no,” Cris says. “Oh no, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Joana murmurs, “absolutely nothing, it’s just--I proposed to you that night, on the spur of the moment. I didn’t plan it at all. And I didn’t expect you to say yes. I just--I loved you so much, I  _ had  _ to--to ask, to see if there was a chance. And when you did say yes, well--it took me so long to--to wrap myself around the fact that--that you  _ don’t  _ find me terrifying, or overwhelming, or that you aren’t afraid of me, even in my worst moods, on my worst days. And that--that you’re still here with me, now, and you’re about to promise to be with me for  _ the rest of our lives,  _ and you’re not gonna be able to back out of that easily, and--fucking  _ hell,  _ Cris. I love you so much. And you--you changed my life too.”

Cris feels tears welling up in her eyes too. “Fuck, Joana,” she says. “I love you. More than anyone else in the world. And I love  _ all  _ of you, on your good days, on your bad days, and all the days in between. And in a few minutes we’re gonna go out there, and we’re gonna walk down that aisle in front of all our friends, and we’re gonna promise to be together forever. And I’m gonna love  _ every  _ minute of it. And Joana?”

“Yeah?” Joana looks up at her, smiling and wiping her eyes.

Cris leans up to kiss her again. “I’m never running away from you. Not  _ ever.”  _

“Cris?” 

Viri’s voice sounds from the hallway outside her door. “It’s time.”

Cris grins in excitement at Joana and wipes her eyes dry. “You ready?” she asks.

Joana beams back. “I’ve been ready ever since we first watched  _ Dangerous Liaisons  _ together.” 

“You  _ fucking  _ nerd,” Cris says.

Joana shoves her playfully, and then grabs her hand. 

And off they go, down the aisle and into a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu in tumblr @ bicrissoto !!!


End file.
